Tödliches Spiel
by thesplitterheart
Summary: Ich rate Ihnen wirklich zur Kooperation. Mr. Wayne. Der Mann spuckte Blut und setzte dann zu einer Antwort an Fick dich ins Knie, Schlampe!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Es war eine Regnerische Nacht. Die Straßen waren Menschenleer und die Pfützen sammelten sich auf den Straßen und in den Meisten Häusern war das Licht bereits erloschen.

Nur in einem alten Schwimmbad, etwas außerhalb Londons, brannte noch Licht.

Ein muskulöser Mann in einem Designeranzug war an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Eine Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen stand vor ihm und hielt eine Neunschwänzige Katze, mit kleinen Eisenklauen an der Spitzte, in der Hand.

»Ich rate Ihnen wirklich zur Kooperation. Mr. Wayne.«  
Der Mann spuckte Blut und setzte dann zu einer Antwort an

»Fick dich ins Knie, Schlampe!«  
die Frau schüttelte fast schon traurig den Kopf und schlug zu. Wieder, wieder, wieder, und wieder. Die Qualvollen Schreie hallten in der Schwimmhalle von den Wänden wieder, doch es gab niemanden, der die Schreie hätte hören können.

»Verraten Sie mir wo die Kinder sind und Sie werden hier lebend herauskommen?«

»Niemals.«  
»Dann kann ich nichts mehr für Sie tun, Mr. Wayne.«

Damit trat die Frau die Treppen aus dem Becken hinauf und trat in den kleinen Raum neben dem Becken und schaltete mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen das Wasser ein. Dann trat Sie wieder an das Becken und lächelte schräg

»Viel Spaß beim Qualvollen Verrecken. Sie haben es verdient.«

Dann drehte sich die Frau um und ging, kam aber wieder und fügte hinzu:  
»Ich werde die Kinder auch ohne sie finden.«


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Mycroft betrat, gefolgt von Anthea das heruntergekommene Schwimmbad und gesellte sich zu DCI Greg Lestrade

»Inspektor«  
»Mr. Holmes, Anthea. Was kann ich für Sie tun?«  
Mycroft nickte in Richtung des Mannes der gerade aus dem Wasser gefischt wurde.

„Er arbeitet für die Regierung. Haben Sie schon eine Spur?"

„Na Mycroft, Tote betrauern. Welchen Dreck sollte er für dich wegmachen?"

Die drei drehten sich in Richtung der Stimme und sahen wie Sherlock, gefolgt von John unter der Polizei Absperrung durchtauchten und auf die Männer zusteuerten.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich keine Spuren hinterlasse, lieber Bruder. Selbstverständlich wenn man von der Irrigen Annahme ausgeht, dass ich Dreck mache."

Antwortete Mycroft seinem Bruder mit einem falschen Lächeln, während er sich auf seinen Schirm stützte.

„Hallo Mycroft, Anthea, Greg."

Begrüßte John die drei

„Entschuldigt seine Unhöflichkeit."

Die Vier sahen rüber zu Sherlock der neben der gefesselten Leiche kniete und Anderson nebenbei nieder machte, bevor er laut erklärte:

„Er wurde vor seinem Tod gefoltert, zum einen wurde er mit bloßen Fäusten geschlagen, daher die gebrochen Nase, die blauen Augen und die ausgeschlagenen Zähne , den abdrücken zufolge, die ziemlich klein und zierlich sind, eine Frau, die gebrochenen Rippen stammen von einem Neuner Eisen und die restlichen Kratzspuren, die sich auf seinem Oberkörper und dem Gesicht befinden, deuten darauf hin, dass er ausgepeitscht wurde, genauer gesagt wurde dazu eine Neunschwänzige Katze mit gebogenen Eisenspitzen verwendet. Danach wurde das Becken mit Wasser gefüllt und er ist langsam und qualvoll ertrunken."

„Eine Neunschwänzige Katze."  
Anderson grinste amüsiert

„Kennen Sie sich da etwa aus, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock richtete sich wieder auf und musterte Anderson abfällig, von oben bis unten

„Ich weiß auch, dass Donavan Ihnen einen geblasen hat, bevor Sie zum Tatort gekommen sind."

„Und das wissen Sie woher?"

„Das erkenne ich an ihrem offenen Reisverschluss und den Druckstellen, an Donavans Knien."

Sherlock wirbelte herum und verließ den Tatort, John auf den Fersen.

„Übernehmen Sie den Fall jetzt, oder was?"  
rief Lestrade den beiden hinterher

„Kein Interesse. Zu viel zu tun."

Sherlock winkte ein Taxi heran und die beiden Männer stiegen ein.

Im Taxi fragte John, Sherlock

„Sie liegen seit zwei Wochen nur auf dem Sofa herum und schießen auf die Wand und jammern, dass Ihnen Langweilig sei. Warum nehmen Sie den Fall nicht an?"  
„Und meinem Bruder einen Gefallen tun? Niemals."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

John trank am nächsten Morgen gerade seinen Kaffee, als Mrs. Hudson die Zeitung brachte. John warf nur einen schnellen Blick hinein, bevor er sie zu Sherlock auf das Sofa warf. Dieser hob sich verwirrt und sah zu dem Werfer

„Gibt es einen Grund warum Sie mich mit einer Zeitung abwerfen, oder wollen Sie nur ihre Wurffähigkeiten verbessern?"

„Freuen Sie sich Sie sind in der Zeitung."

„Na und?"  
„Lesen Sie mal die Schlagzeile."  
Sherlock griff nach der Zeitung, entfaltete sie und las die Schlagzeile

 **Der Meisterdetektiv lehnt Mordfall ab.**

 **Sherlock Holmes, zu beschäftigt für Mord.**

Waren nur zwei.

„Na und? Die Polizei kann sich doch auch einmal selbst um einen Mord kümmern."

Es klopfte unten an der Haustür und kurz darauf waren Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Mycroft.

„Warum willst du den Fall nicht? Du liegst seit Tagen nur auf dem Sofa und unternimmst nichts."  
Sherlock wirbelte herum und warf seinem Bruder einen wütenden blick zu bevor er sich zurück auf das Sofa warf und sich zusammenrollte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

„Es geht um die Nationale Sicherheit. Kümmere dich darum."  
„Warum schickst du nicht einen deiner Schergen, so viele Auftragskillerinnen gibt es nicht."  
„Er war im Besitzt von hoch Brisanten Informationen, welche nicht gefunden wurden, wenn sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, gäbe es einen Skandal."  
Mycroft seufzte stand aus Sherlocks Sessel auf und reichte John eine Akte, da steht alles Bekannte drin, wenn du dich nicht darum kümmerst verrate ich Mutter, wo du wohnst."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Wie es dazu kam…

Alexandra Sinclair saß wie jeden Tag, ausgenommen den Sonntagen, in ihrem Lieblings Café, dem Westchester Inn. Dort vervollständigte sie entweder ihre Akten zu einem, gerade abgeschlossenen Fall, oder traf sich mit neuen Klienten. Momentan war es ersteres.

Da sie durch ihren letzten Fall bedingt, sowohl in die Staaten als auch durch den halben Afrikanischen Kontinenten hatte Reisen müssen, war ihre innere Uhr komplett durcheinander und sie bereits um 6 Uhr abends müde. Deshalb hoffte sie, als sie die Unterlagen ihres letzten Falls abspeicherte, das kein neuer Klient mehr kommen möge, aber natürlich kam es anders, denn gerade als sie ihren Notebook herunterfahren und den Kellnern zum abkassieren zu sich winken wollte betrat ein Mann Ende 40 das Café und sah sich hektisch um, dann steuerte er auf Alexandra zu

Vor ihrem Tisch blieb er stehen.

Dringendes Anliegen, Reich, Linkshänder, Diplomat, kürzlicher tot, oder Trennung von der Ehefrau, eher Tod. Zwei Kinder. Durchtrainiert.

Nasser Mantel, dreckige Schuhe und Hosenaufschläge wiesen darauf hin, dass er erst seinen Wagen, mit Chauffeur genommen hatte dann ausgestiegen war und den restlichen weg zu dem Café gerannt war, daraus ließ sich schlussfolgern, dass er in einem Stau, wahrscheinlich auf der B3, stand aber ein so wichtiges Anliegen hatte, dass er nicht bis zum Folgetag hatte warten können und so die Ruinierung seines Teuren Anzugs in Kauf genommen hatte.

Seinem Teuren Anzug, der Rolex, der Tatsache dass er einen Fahrer hatte und der Tinte an seinem linken Ärmel, Royal Blue, war er Reich und Linkshänder, an seinem Ausweis, der Noch an seinem Jackett befestigt war ließ sich erkennen, dass er für das Russische Auswertige Amt tätig war.

Die helle stelle an seinem Ringfinger ließ darauf schließen, dass er verheiratet war, aber den Ring kürzlich abgenommen hatte, nicht wegen einer Trennung sondern wegen ihres Todes, da er den Ring an einer Kette um den Hals trug, die durch das Rennen unter seinem Hemd hervorgekommen war und da er nicht außer Atem war trieb er regelmäßig Sport. Auf seinem Hemd waren, kurze schwarze Haare, seine eigenen, rote lange, und braune Haare zu finden. Zwei Kinder die er auf dem Arm hatte.

„Sind Sie Alexander Sinclair?"  
„Ja, wer sind Sie?"  
stellte Alex die Gegenfrage, während sie ihren Gegenüber mit einer Geste zum Setzen aufforderte.

„Mikael Smirnow. Ich will Sie arrangieren!"

„Von wem stammt die Empfehlung?"  
„Sven Anderson."

Alex zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche und schickte Sven eine Sms. Einen Moment später kam die Bestätigung und sie steckte ihr Handy wieder weg.

„Уважаемый Микаэл Смирнов. Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein? Nehme ich zu Recht an, dass ihr erscheinen mit ihren Kindern zusammenhängt?"

„Es stimmt also was man sich über sie erzählt."  
„Mein guter Ruf eilt mir gerne Voraus. Also liege ich recht in der Annahme."

„Ja, meine Kinder wurden entführt."

„Sollte ich ihren Fall übernehmen, müssen Ihnen ein paar Dinge zu Anfang klar sein. 1. Keine Lügen keine Verheimlichungen. Wenn ich bemerke dass Sie mich anlügen, werde ich sofort aufhören zu ermitteln.

2\. Keine Medien.

3\. Mein Honorar liegt von vornherein fest und nicht zu Verhandeln. Sie zahlen, sobald der Fall abgeschlossen ist. Verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Dann beginnen Sie am besten am Anfang und lassen nichts aus."

Mikael lockerte seine Krawatte, spielte an dem Ring herum und begann das Problem zu erläutern…


End file.
